


Isn't It Warm?

by Cojiko



Series: The Krillin Rare-Pair Melting Pot [3]
Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Boyfriends, But it's hot as BALLS in my area, Cute, Established Krillin/Yamcha, Established Relationship, Fluff, I don't know about you, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, One Shot, Sharing a Bed, Short One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles, Summer, Web Links, hot nights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 23:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20321449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cojiko/pseuds/Cojiko
Summary: A cute little thing I came up with.- - -When you're sharing a bed with someone in the summer, it's generally alright to keep each other at a 10-inch distance.But sometimes you can't help what you do in your sleep. You just gotta deal with it...





	Isn't It Warm?

**Author's Note:**

> I know I said I had college classes start today and that I wouldn't be able to update as much, but I think I can squeeze in a small story here and there.
> 
> This is just a cute idea I came up with on a whim. It shouldn't be too long.

It was a hot summer this year. Temperatures have gone up at least ten more degrees than last year, with highs up to 90°F on average and sometimes higher! Even when the sun wasn’t out, spreading its _accursed_ rays, it only got as low 85°F at around midnight. As the general population slept, most would prefer to lay in bed with the covers tossed across the room and fans kicked on high.

Yamcha and Krillin were definitely most people.

The boyfriends sometimes spent the night at the other’s home when the chance arose and tonight was no exception…But it was so damn **_hot_**. As much as they wanted to be close in sleep, defusing a nuclear bomb would be more preferable to exchanging body heat in the summer.

The thin blanket had been tossed off the bed and was somewhere between there and Yamcha’s laundry hamper. The bedsheet was halfway off of the mattress, elastic corners crumpled and caught in between _somebody’s_ legs **[Not exactly sure who, I’ll have to get back on that one]**. Even the pillows were too warm for both men to handle, having been thrown out with the blanket a while ago.

Krillin and Yamcha could barely handle simple contact in this nasty heatwave. They were both sprawled out on either side of the bed, neither part of them touching the other. Yamcha had his left arm laying over his eyes and his right outstretched towards Krillin, who was curled up facing the edge. Yessir, it seemed like these lovebirds were going to spend the night the same way my thoughts form; all over the place.

Then Yamcha felt a heavy pressure on his right bicep.

_(Huh…?) _The contact stirred the young man from his dreamless sleep. Peeking his eyes from under his other arm, Yamcha groggily glanced around to see what was pinning him down. That’s when he saw that Krillin was now much closer than before, his face almost touching his boyfriend’s. His head was laying on Yamcha’s arm as though it were a pillow, already making the overheated man even more uncomfortable. He could just lift the limb out of the way and readjust his position, it was hot as balls after all…

_(But…I don’t wanna wake him.)_

Instead, Yamcha gently pushed a hand onto Krillin’s shoulder, trying his best to move him without waking the little man. It did no good, the gentle shove just made Krillin snuggle closer to his boyfriend, with his knees now subtly prodding the other’s side.

Yamcha just gave up at this point. It was too late to deal with this crap and he had baseball practice early in the morning. He might as well join his boyfriend in his sleep-movements and rearrange himself accordingly. Yamcha now laid on his side, his body semi-parallel with Krillin’s and his arm still being used as a pillow. If it were any other season right now, he would love to sleep like this all night. But for now, he’ll have to endure the heat and thin sweat for another few hours.

Staring at that sleeping face seemed to help him fall asleep as well.

“Krillin…aren’t you warm…?” Yamcha mumbled before drifting off. The short man shifted as the words passed through his ears, placing his head in the crook of Yamcha’s neck. He never really talked in his sleep. so he could only answer in his drowsy mind.

_(It’s warm, but…I’m happy.)_

_\- - -_

This was inspired by [this Goku/Chi-Chi pic](https://twitter.com/tkgsize/status/1159044744850227202) I found on Twitter. It's very adorable and I highly recommend following the artist!

If you want something funny, here's [this thing](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ETVzO52xJWU) I found one time.

**Author's Note:**

> Original topics for this fic were:  
1.) Krillin having a nightmare and Yamcha sleepily comforting him  
2.) Yamcha watching Krillin take a nap
> 
> In the end, I thought the topic I chose would make for a much shorter and cuter story. I think it turned out okay, for the most part! I hope you enjoyed my little thought child!


End file.
